Happy TODAS
Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the Philippine longest-running comedy gag show broadcast in IBC every Saturday nights featuring parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements of television commercials as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with a new sketches, pop culture, segments and spoofs that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers that aims to entertain and make people laugh will featuring Kapinoy stars and celebrities. The longest-running comedy gag show on Philippine television with new sketches, pop culture and politics, commercial spoofs, spoofs, segments, parodies, politicians and gags with our comedy performers and features performances by a musical guest. History When several new shows started copying its format,'' Happy TODAS'' (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS series on IBC which included Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on April 6, 2013 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. Happy TODAS on IBC's prime-time Saturday run which is answer to the comedy gag shows are Banana Split and Bubble Gang, they would come up with other Kapinoy comedies like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids, political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman and the top-rating sitcoms Iskul Bukol Men and Sir Chief Loves Maya. Happy TODAS' theme song which composed by Marcus Davis and performed by the dance duo MMJ. The same night of April 6, 2013, IBC through the talent management and development Kapinoy Talent Center, the training and talent agency has been the freshest, best, brightest, most talented, and loveliest talents for this program in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, magazine covers and live concerts with more surprises and exciting production numbers. TODAS made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, an all-male show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. Now, Happy TODAS is an all-male version of the show TODAS, the popular '80s gag show that started Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto. Happy TODAS Boys cast are sme of boys night out mainly wacky targets the male audience and girls are waiting in sexy girls of good actresses as well in female. It is being hyped up as a late-night live television sketch comedy and variety show, a la Saturday Night Live, which is a screen landmark in the United States. With a new timeslot and programming, Happy TODAS will have musical numbers, a barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week. Its original cast that including the comedian Keempee de Leon, TV host Sam YG, Ya Chang, popular rappers-turned-comedian Elmo Magalona and stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio. The show aired on Saturday nights is directed by Edgar Mortiz and introduced new segments. Writer Herman "Isko" Salvador says "merely a repitition of Happy TODAS, a developed version, which aims at more contemporary humor suited for the audience. Format Before ths show's duration of the narrator Terence Khan saying The views and opinions expressed by the cast of comedians do not necessarily state or reflect those of IBC. In addition, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of the cast, the show, the management and the station. Our programming will begin shortly. It began the pilot and subsequent episodes with a segment before the opening of the show in the annoncer of IBC's coninuty voice-over Terence Khan, Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show, ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts and prepare for last top, mga Kapinoy it's time for Happy TODAS is a famous phrase into the opening titles/montage and cast introductions for the program stating that the spoofs were taken from television shows, commercials, and parody movies. All of the most intelligent programming starts before, the format of the show emphasizes pop culture parody. Skits, gags and comedy sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. It also spoofs other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures in the comedy scene featuring the gag performers and features performances by a musical guest give me a TV show hangs up phone and dials a number with actors impersonating political and notable personalities such as the president Noynoy Aquino III, Mar Roxas, Jejomar Binay, Barack Obama, among others. Cast 'Main Cast members' *Keempee de Leon (April 5, 2014-present) *Sam YG (April 5, 2014-present) *Elmo Magalona (April 5, 2014-present) *Ya Chang (January 4, 2014-present) *Victor Anastacio (April 5, 2014-present) 'Supporting Cast members' *Young JV (April 1, 2013-present) *Lance Christopher (April 5, 2014-present) *Japeth Aguilar (April 5, 2014-present) *Joross Gamboa (April 1, 2013-present) *Nathan Lopez (January 4, 2014-present) 'Sexy female members' *Maui Taylor *Yam Concepcion *Tricia Santos *Coleen Garcia *Katya Santos 'Former Cast' *Robi Domingo (October 5, 2013-March 29, 2014) *Cristine Reyes (April 1, 2013-March 29, 2014) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (April 1, 2013-March 29, 2014) *MM Magno (July 27, 2013-March 29, 2014) *MJ Magno (July 27, 2013-March 29, 2014) *Nicole Andersson (October 5, 2013-March 29, 2014) *James Reid (April 1, 2013-March 29, 2014) *Coleen Garcia (October 5, 2013-March 29, 2014) *Maxene Magalona (2014) *Neil Coleta (November 15, 2013-March 29, 2014) *Tricia Santos (November 15, 2013-March 29, 2014) *Janella Salvador (2014) *Marlo Mortel (2014) *Freddie Gutierrez (2014) *Liza Soberano (2014) *Francis Magundayao (2014) *Sue Ramirez (October 5, 2013-March 29, 2014) *''Superstar Circle'' Final 6 (September 14, 2013-2014) **Anne Discher **Donjeff Tejada **Sophia Tolentino **Deither Gaviola *Makisig Morales (June 15, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Nathan Barrera (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Johan Lourens (June 15, 2013-Septmber 28, 2013) *Imee Hart (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Giu Comia (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Andi Eigenmann (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Kiko Ramos (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Ella Cruz (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Shy Carlos (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Andrew E. (April 1-July 13, 2013) *Josh Padilla (April 1-August 24, 2013) *Abby Bautista (June 15, 2013-September 8, 2013) *Aki Torio (April 1-August 24, 2013) Celebrity guest *Coleen Garcia (April 5, 2014) *Janella Salvador (April 12, 2014) *Liza Soberano (April 26, 2014) *Erich Gonzales (May 3, 2014) *Nadine Lustre (May 10, 2014) *Anja Aguilar (May 17, 2014) *Maxene Magalona (May 24, 2014) *Cristine Reyes (May 31, 2014) Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' *''Exbest Balita'' - a parody of IBC's flagship national news program Express Balita *''Who Star La Be Da Millionaire?'' - a parody of Philippine version of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? *''Your Harm, My Lab'' - a parody of IBC's drama series Your Heart, My Love *''Bidag'' - a parody of IBC investgative public service show Bitag *''SWAT 13'' - a parody of tactical first-person shooter video game SWAT 4 element in resolving various situations, such as hostage standoffs or apprehensions of dangerous subjects *''Seeing Zuperstarz'' - a parody of IBC classic talk show Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino featured interviews by Aquino of popular movie and TV stars. There was also a segment of songs and dances. *''John en Mars'' - a parody of RPN classic sitcom John en Marsha *''Ganda Gabi, Voice!'' - a parody of ABS-CBN's comedy talk show Gandang Gabi, Vice! *''Kaform ni Rondy'' - a parody of IBC public affairs show Forum ni Randy *''Chef Men Lagro: Kusina Master Chef'' - a parody of GMA's cooking show Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master *''Minid do Win Id'' - a parody of ABS-CBN's game show Minute to Win It *''Da Boyce Op Da Pilipins'' - a parody of ABS-CBN's reality show The Voice of the Philippines *several commercial parodies. 'Former' *''Ron a Bus'' - A bus of the road that has dumb and zany working on the bus riding on a drive as the busses of James Reid as Mr. Bus along with various cast members as different characters *''Fallon Neon'' - a parody of ABS-CBN's investigative-public service program Failon Ngayon *''Zuperstar for a Night'' - parody of Philippine version of the reality singing search show Star for a Night *''Oca Docat'' - parody of ABS-CBN's horror-thriller series !Oka Tokat *''The Playza Mae Show'' - a parody of GMA's talk show The Ryzza Mae Show *''Sandy's Romence'' - a spoof teen anthology segment of teen drama anthology Sandy's Romance *''God 2 Bilib'' - parody of ABS-CBN's teleserye Got to Believe *''The Wreckest Link'' - parody of the Philippine version of The Weakest Link *''Sandy's Menfriend'' - a spoof teen anthology segment of the teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend which playing Cristine Reyes as Sandy Salvador and Josh Padilla as Sir Manuel Yap. *''Rozalinta'' - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda *''Just Draw It'' - a parody from the US TV series Win, Lose or Draw. Hosted by Giu Comia. *''Safe for Love of Love'' - a parody of IBC teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love *''Cab Driber'' - Starred Joross Gamboa, a taxi cab driver who would pick up various people. He would often sing "OL-LAY", annoy the passengers while driving, and call angry drivers "KUMQUAT!". One memorable sketch would be when the passengers were Cristine Reyes and Imee Hart reprising their roles. The passengers would never get to their destination and would fall out of the cab at the end of the sketch. *''I Love Romance'' - a parody of the Koreanovela I Need Romance *''Harry Blatter'' - a parody of the movie Harry Potter *''Lahat ng Free Store'' - A splace in a grocery store and supermarket where everything is free, which is a rip-off. Buying the money of shopping, restaurants, supermarkets, fashion, among others. *''Ina, Girlista, Anak'' - a parody of ABS-CBN teleserye Ina, Kapatid, Anak 'Recurring characters' *Robin Rodrigo - Parody of Robi Domingo, played by Keempee de Leon *Rodel Beneration - Parody of Roel Venracion (Raymart Santiago), played by Victor Anastacio *Bamdoo - Parody of Bamboo, played by Joross Gamboa *Rondy Dovid - Parody of socialogist Randy David, played by Keempee de Leon *Papol.dela.ap - Parody of Apl.de.ap, played by Young JV *Nonoy Aquiknow III - Parody of Philippine president Noynoy Aquino III, played by Keempee de Leon *Lolo Bitay - Parody of political Jejomar Binay, played by Sam YG. *Balak Opalal - Parody of US president Barack Obama, played by Victor Anastacio *Mark Rodas - Parody of senator of Mar Roxas, played by Elmo Magalona *Voice Gando - Parody of Vice Ganda, played by Elmo Magalona *Cher Men Lagro - Parody of Chef Boy Ligro, played by Sam YG *Marlo Dumapal - Parody of IBC News Reporter Mario Dumaual, played by Lance Christopher *Money Pacwow - Parody of pound for pound king Manny Pacquiao, played by Victor Anastacio *Joss Gatogo - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jess Caduco, played by Nathan Lopez *Harry Umaga-Doz - Parody of IBC News Anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz, played by Keempee de Leon *John H. Puruntóng - Parody of the comedy king Dolphy, played by Ya Chang *Jam Manasano - Parody of Jaime Manansala (Ian Veneracion), played by Elmo Magalona *Mars J. Puruntóng - Parody of the late Nida Blanca, played by Elmo Magalona *Joe Aquino - Parody of the late Joe Quirino, played by Keempee de Leon *Rocolo Copodo - Parody of IBC News Anchor Ricardo Cepeda, played by Ya Chang *Ban Tulbo - Parody of Hard-Hitting Broadcast Journalist Ben Tulfo, played by Keempee de Leon *Luiz Manzalo - Parody of Luis Manzano, played by Victor Anastacio 'Former' *Playza Mae Rizon - Parody of Ryzza Mae Dizon, played by Cristine Reyes *Ging Castabela - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jing Castañeda, played by Nicole Andersson *Tad Fallon - Parody of ABS-CBN News Anchor Ted Failon, played by Ya Chang *Chrisper de Leon - Parody of Christopher de Leon, played by Keempee de Leon *Pichay Tampipi - Parody of Betchay Tampipi (Manilyn Reynes), played by Gee-Ann Abrahan *Chino Tampili - Parody of Chito Tampipi (Benjie Paras), played by MM Magno *Nellia Gonzala - Parody of Nella Gonzages (Cristine Reyes), played by Coleen Garcia *Coline Verlasgez - Parody of Regine Velasquez, played by Cristine Reyes *Wacko Malasano - Parody of Wacky Manansala (Daniel Padilla), played by Young JV *Julianne Manasano - Parody of Juliana Manansala (Carmina Villaroel), played by Tricia Santos *Andre Gonzal - Parody of Andrea Gonzales (Cherry Pie Picache), played by Gee-Ann Abrahan *Smokey Sela - Parody of IBC News Anchor Snooky Serna, played by Sue Ramirez *Enam Escoduro - Parody of Emon Escudero (Cogie Domingo), played by Joross Gamboa *Chicha Tampali - Parody of Chichay Tampipi (Kathryn Bernardo), played by Sue Ramirez *Sandy Salvador - Parody of Sandy's Romance star Nadine Lustre, played by Cristine Reyes Happy TODAS: The Album A self-debut album composed of 11 music tracks featuring the stars of Happy TODAS casts was released under IBC Records on October 11, 2013. The show's original compilation album, features the theme song sung by MMJ as the album's main single, was released during the show's Homecoming Kapinoy: The All-Star IBC Fans Day. Meanwhile, We'll Get There was released as its second sincle while Sasakyan Kita for the third single. Also, I Swing Mo released the fourth single overall. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM compilation album in the Philippines. #Happy TODAS (Theme) (composed by Marcus Davis) - MMJ #Kanta, Tawa, Sayaw (composed by Vhong Navarro) - Sue Ramirez #I Swing Mo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Robi Domingo #We'll Get There (Anne Curtis) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Cristine Reyes #Tanong (composed by Young JV and Thyro Alfaro) - Young JV #Dakota Nota (Marissa Sanchez) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Nicole Andersson #Sayawan (composed by DJ MOD and Marcus Davis) - Coleen Garcia #GayaGaya Puto Maya (composed by Lito Camo) - Gee-Ann Abrahan #Baby I Love You (J Brothers) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - James Reid #Sasakyan Kita (K & The Boxers) (composed by Lito Camo) - Happy TODAS cast Studio Since 2013, Happy TODAS taped their episodes from IBC Studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines. Spin-offs After the Saturday primetime success of Happy TODAS, the newest kiddie gag show TODAS Kids featured child actors as comedians. The show premiered on September 15, 2013 featuring the children in various comedic situations for kids. Awards and recognizion 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Gag Program 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Robi Domingo) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show Stars) - Won (Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Sue Ramirez, Joross Gamboa and Coleen Garcia) *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show) - Won Controversies 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Bubble Gang and Banana Split, Happy TODAS was also given an SPG rating by the MTRCB due to themes and strong language as well as sexual content. References See also *Kapinoy Comedy Stars to Bring Gag Laughter to the Smart Araneta Coliseum this Friday *IBC-13 to award the PMPC Star Awards for TV *Happy TODAS continues with comedy and spoof in gag performance every Saturday nights *Free Showing and Concert this Grand Kapinoy Weekend *Happy TODAS celebrrating on comedy party *Happy TODAS turns mark on its 33th episode fans *Freddie Gutierrez, Liza Soberano Join Top IBC Programs! *Happ TOdAS transformed into an all-male gag show on April 5 *''Head of State Presidente'' *''TODAS'' *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *IBC External links *Official Website *Official Blog Site via Multiply *Happy TODAS on Facebook *Happy TODAS on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine comedy television series